Wet
by ArisaNSFW
Summary: Nezumi and Shion having a heated moment in the shower. Made as a present for my friend's birthday! PWP


**Happy birthday, Moh! It's my first smut fic, so I'm sorry for errors and such.**

* * *

"Haa... haa" the albino moaned. A trickle of saliva mixed with clear water began to trickled down his chin and down to his neck, with his arm against the bathroom wall to support his weight and his back arched, the black haired man behind him continued to tease his tight ass.

"Shion, relax a bit," Nezumi gasped as continued to slowly-and teasingly-trust three of his fingers inside his lover's ass and, at the while, also began to rub his own bulging member. It was already to the point that it was dripping pre-cum, so he managed to tease himself by stopping both his hands from moving so that they would both feel the pain and agony of the lack of pleasure. At least, just enough to stop himself from coming. Though, that didn't seem to work out for dear Shion.

As soon as Nezumi started moving his hands again, his partner's penis let out his load and they both watched the water guide it down the drain.

"N-Nezu… mi," Shion moaned again, his body dropping down to the cold, wet floor. "Wh-what do I do know?" he whimpered as he turned his head to look at his dark haired lover.

Nezumi was still on his feet and so he looked down at Shion, eyes full of lust. If he knew better, he would have stopped right there for the night, content with making his now-lover cum and feel good. But that wasn't the case. Sure, Shion's been taken cared of, but Nezumi still had his hard cock to be taken cared of. After all, a good five years have passed after finally being reunited with his beloved Shion, now all that's needed is to make up for those five years-starting tonight.

"Turn around," Nezumi ordered. "But don't get up."

Shion, confused, obliged to Nezumi's command. Now his face was directly in front of his cock. He stared at it intently and blushed right after noticing. He's never seen someone else's genitalia before unless you counted the explicit books that he found in Nezumi's little library back out beyond where the old wall was.

Nezumi held his cock up close to Shion's face. "Suck."

Shion blinked, confused again. He looked up at the taller man and repeated his words in a confused tone. "Suck?"

Nezumi snickered. "Suck, as in put it in your mouth, or lick it like a lollipop. Anything's fine really… Unless, of course." He loomed down on Shion and squatted in front of him, wrapping his hand around his thin waist and placing his lips near his blush covered ears, then grabbing his slick ass.

"You want me to use this."

Shion's eyes shot wide and he shivered and gulped just at the thought. If Nezumi's fingers were enough to make him feel good all this while, how would his his thick cock feel? He looked down at it, it really was huge, a lot bigger than his at that.

"Oh? What's this?" A smirk formed on Nezumi's dripping wet face. A lot of water has been wasted from the shower by now but neither of them seems to notice or care.

"Your little friend's up again?" he teased some more. "You're surprisingly energetic, Shion. Maybe I shouldn't have held back and just fucked you hard right there right after you came. I swear, I almost lost it that time, too."

Shion shivered from Nezumi's words, his lips still near his ears. He used up as much of his strength to lift up his arms and held Nezumi closer to himself. This time, it was him who rested his chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear in a soft tone. "Please, fuck me."

The smirk on Nezumi's face faded and without hesitation, he brought himself and Shion back to their feet and once again had him face the wall. "God damn it, Shion. Don't blame me if i don't stop because this was all your fault," he hissed his last words before Shion felt something warm and hard poking his back side. These definitely weren't fingers, they were too big to be fingers and definitely too warm.

Shion's vision turned blank for one split second and the next he felt himself being completely filled up with Nezumi's large cock. He felt like it was splitting him in two but at the same time, it wasn't painful at all. Nezumi made sure to have prepared him good and well for him to enter because he knew his own tolerance but he didn't think it would be this bad, even if it was for Shion.

A soft whimper escaped Shion's lips as his ass tightened and twitched, trying to get used to Nezumi's size inside him. Nezumi hugged Shion's body close to his, wrapping his arms around his body and nuzzling on his neck. Shion could also feel him twitching inside of him, getting the hint that Nezumi was close to losing it if he didn't signal him that he was finally allowed to move.

Before allowing him, Shion tried to arch his body to get into a better position like he did with Nezumi's fingers not too long ago. As soon as he did, he felt a sudden surge of pleasure hit him from Nezumi's member hitting a specific place inside him. From this, a load moan escaped his mouth and it echoed all throughout the bathroom.

That done it.

Nezumi's patience finally broke and he began to fiercely thrust into Shion over and over again, trying his best to leave at least a little bit of his sanity to hit Shion's sweet spot.

"W-WaAaAit, Nez-zUumiIi," Shion's voice became uneven due to Nezumi's thrusts, not that Nezumi was even fully listening. The slapping of their skin were just as loud as his voice was right at the moment, and Nezumi only took note of how lewd Shion's voice had become of at the moment.

At that point, Shion didn't even bother to stop Nezumi anymore because he sure as hell wasn't gonna stop or go slower. Although, Shion doesn't even remember why he wanted him to stop to begin with now that he was driven in by the pleasure as well.

He could feel Nezumi's large cock pounding deep inside him, pounding in again and again in a crazy pace, not one people would usually go for on one's first time. But Shion didn't care, it felt so damn good! Each time Nezumi thrusted in, Shion would let out a loud moan and gasp along with it, and his eyes were starting to roll up from the ecstasy.

All while through it, Nezumi added something new. He started playing with the albino's nipples and he started suck every inch of his neck to the point that he left hickies darker than the pink mark that snaked down his body from his cheek. The only thing he didn't do was touch his twitching dick. Oh, no, of course not. No, he wanted him to feel the pleasure from anywhere except there. Nezumi wanted him to know from the very start that he's never ever going to use that part of him in his life. He wanted to do him until to the point that he wouldn't feel pleasure anything but his ass. He wanted him to beg for more of his throbbing length and not be able to live without him. It took him five damn years to realize all this and now that he's finally in his arms, there's no way he's letting go.

"Nmmmm aahhh~!" Shioni moaned one final time as his cum spilled all over the wall before him and juicing up anymore extra cum each time Nezumi gave more heavy thrusts. He wasn't planning on stopping any time soon either.

Nezumi took his still hard length out of Shion's twitching ass and flipped him over. He carried and supported Shion's legs with his arms and pushed his cock right back in, starting it off with another fast pace.

More moans left Shion's mouth and his dick was slowly springing back to life. Now that they were in this position, his prostate was in more danger than it was before. The tip of Nezumi's cock constantly hit Shion's sweet spot, but for that to happen, it prevented him from pushing all of his length in.

Shion whimpered, he felt incomplete now that it wasn't reaching as far as it could, regardless of the amount of pleasure he felt. "Deeper," he moaned.

And without giving it a second thought, Nezumi obliged to his lover's wish and thrust himself deeper inside of him. This way they were both satisfied, Shion's prostate was still being rubbed by the side of Nezumi's cock and the tip of it was hitting his deepest parts while his ass managed to cover his dick completely.

"Fuck," Nezumi hissed and spoke for the first time during their heated joining. A few thrusts after, he spilled his hot cum inside of Shion, filling him to the brim, and causing Shion to reach his own orgasm.

Nezumi pulled out of his lover and carefully let him sit on the floor. He watched as his come dripped out of Shion's ass, the water washing it right to the drain.

Without noticing it, Shion gave him a small but sweet peck on the cheek. He looked up at him, his lover's face flushed into a dark pink shade, darker than the pink mark on his body. Water slid on his face and his hair dripping wet from the shower they've been under. Now did he finally remember that they were still in the shower.

Before deciding to clean up, Nezumi leaned over to Shion and shared a passionate kiss. Their tongues entangling with each other and exploring every nook and corner of each other's mouths. As he parts his lips from the other, he let out and soft breath.

"Let's clean up, I've got plans for the bedroom."


End file.
